<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the rain stops by nycthemeron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194113">the rain stops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycthemeron/pseuds/nycthemeron'>nycthemeron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Crying, Death, Enemies to Friends, Final Battle, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Just angst, Kurosaki Ichigo Dies, M/M, Regret, Regretful Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Stars, There's A Tag For That, can we make that a tag please, i cant not talk abt the stars, just hurt, kill me if you like, lapslock, they arent actually together, they become friends tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycthemeron/pseuds/nycthemeron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"zangetsu told me that in the world inside me it would rain a lot," ichigo closes his eyes, "i dont think it's raining anymore."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the rain stops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this art on twitter:</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/akahata777/status/1260936797116198920</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>for some reason this is not satisfying. for some reason his body feels heavy. for some reason, his eyes are drawn to stare at the blood pooling on the ground before him. </p>
<p>
  <em>move.</em>
</p>
<p>but the body at his feet is still. he watches ichigo try to breathe evenly, listens to how difficult it is. grimmjow sees it in his eyes, how much he wishes he could lift his hand to grip his blade again, sees his finger twitch in his peripherals. </p>
<p>
  <em>get up.</em>
</p>
<p>"you got me."</p>
<p>the smile on his face is one grimmjow has never seen before, he thinks a smile like that is not meant for him. but ichigo is smiling softly, gazing up at the clouds moving on by, and suddenly grimmjow can see how tired he is.</p>
<p>"that was one hell of a battle," ichigo sighs, "thank you."</p>
<p>grimmjow kneels next to him, "what do you mean 'thank you'? stop talking like you're gonna die."</p>
<p>"don't get all weepy now," he laughs sluggishly, "this is what you wanted, right?"</p>
<p>"no, i never," grimmjow mumbles, "i never thought..."</p>
<p>
  <em>i didnt think you would actually die.</em>
</p>
<p>ichigo observes him in thought, and peers back into the sky again. "well too bad. we're here now."</p>
<p>the blood pooling beneath him touches grimmjow's fingertips, nearly startles him with its warmth. he looks down, watches red creep alongside his hand, and it hits him just how real this is. how real it is that he's watching ichigo's life source leave his body and soak the earth, how he begins the process of returning to the night sky in all its guiding glory.</p>
<p>"zangetsu told me that in the world inside me it would rain a lot," ichigo closes his eyes, "i dont think it's raining anymore."</p>
<p>"what the hell's that supposed to mean?" grimmjow's voice is shaky, and his fingers are twitching against the blood. </p>
<p>
  <em>shut up.</em>
</p>
<p>ichigo is silent for a moment. "where do you think ill go? assuming theres anything afterwards?"</p>
<p>"someplace for the good guys no doubt."</p>
<p>
  <em>dont.</em>
</p>
<p>"you think so?"</p>
<p>"yeah."</p>
<p>
  <em>you cant.</em>
</p>
<p>"hmm... maybe when you join me we can finally be friends."</p>
<p>"yeah..." his voice warbles more than he would like to admit, "we can be friends."</p>
<p>"just make sure you come visit me."</p>
<p>"that would be nice."</p>
<p>it's too quiet all of a sudden, and grimmjow finally looks back up. his chest no longer moves, his lungs no longer struggle, his hand has stopped trying so desperately to reach. grimmjow stares wide into his eyes, which still hold pieces of his personality in the way they shine in the sun. that mock life holding onto the memories is a gut wrenching reminder that there is no next fight, there is nothing more for him to overcome, and it washes over him so intensely his eyes lose focus. </p>
<p>
  <em>what have i done?</em>
</p>
<p>grimmjow moves slowly, jerkily as he moves closer. he pulls his body by his shoulders and sits him up, gets him into a position that lets him carry him on his back. his hands are still warm with the blood at his feet.</p>
<p>for some reason this is not satisfying. for some reason his body feels heavy. </p>
<p>for some reason he begins to sob, mourns the entire way home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
<p>twitter: @nycthemeron</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>